Strength
by DarkMistress950
Summary: Link questions everything that has happened and learns an important lesson from a friend... R&R please!


Strength  
  
Um...umumum...First Zelda fic. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys! R&R, puhleaseeeee! Anyways, I wrote this in an hour so it might not be all that great but still...It something I've thought about the game for awhile. Actually...while writing this, I got a new story idea...*drools*  
  
Link sits alone and thinks about everything that has happened to him and tries to figure things out.  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Disclaimer: LINK IS MINE!!! Bwahahahahaha! Okay...no he isn't...he belongs to Nintendo. Those lucky dogs. Anyways, don't sue me...I have a box full of pennies and unless you feel like counting them...grr...  
  
Strength _________________  
  
He sat alone on the lone island in the center of the lake. His blonde hair whipped around his face, hiding two deep blue eyes. Even his long ears were somewhat out of view. His tunic was dirty and wet. He had walked to the lake and the weather was less than sunny.  
  
It was his birthday. He was seventeen...again. All of the sages were waiting for him at the castle. Even Malon and Mido would be there. Two people he rarely ever saw whether it because of work or because of an old rivalry. Link buried his head in his hands, and in turn, buried them into his knees. He had been worrying about this day for the past few weeks. For the past seven years, he had never opened his mouth, complained, or showed any kind of fear towards the event...the confusion was always there, though.  
  
He had always been the kind of guy who wanted to know everything. He knew of the Triforce, the layout of all the great temples...he even knew of a future that would never exist. He had lived the past seven years, knowing that there would be peace. But now....he was no longer sure. He wasn't even sure of his own age!  
  
He had gone forward seven years, gone back, and lived the seven years over again. Did that make him twenty four? Or seventeen? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What about Ganon? Did he still exist? He had been defeated...but...that was in a different time...a different world. What about this one?  
  
The Hero of Time stood and looked around. What about all of the enemies he had faced? Bongo Bongo, Twinrova, Volvagia, and Shadow Link? He shivered at the thought of his foes. Link walked over the wooden bridge, its planks creaked under his weight. Would he have to face it all over again? If they were still alive in this time, he probably would. He wondered if they remembered what had happened.  
  
He took the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and smiled at how the sun reflected off of it, creating a prism effect. What was he now? A nobody? Another face in the world? A boy with no family; no home? Would he die a forgotten hero? All of his pain would go unnoticed. Perhaps it was better that way but he couldn't help but think that wasn't fair. Had any of it even be real? Of course it was. The princess, sages, and the Master Sword were all very real.  
  
The Master Sword. Link placed the ocarina to his lips and called for Epona. The sword had chosen him to wield it. Why him? What if he had never been picked? What would he be? Would he still live among the forest children? No. By this age, Link would have been able to figure it out himself. Also, the Deku Tree would have told him.  
  
A brown horse came into view, white hair flowing elegantly behind. The horse nipped playfully at his shoulder. He laughed and stroked the mare's nose. Not everything from his adventures was bad. The friendships he had gained were so valuable, that Link suddenly didn't seem to mind the time thing as much. And Zelda had given him a second chance for a real life. So all was fair.  
  
Link swung his leg up and over the saddle. When he was seated, he patted Epona's neck and urged her forward. These were questions that had no answers he mused to himself. The mare beneath him stepped forward, slowly at first, but as she walked, her pace became faster and more sure until the air whipped past Link's face, burning his eyes. He could be as confident as Epona. A strong horse teaching a weak man. He smiled into the horse's neck, thanking her for her grace.  
  
He would try to lead a happy life. He was sure that there would be nights where he would tremble, alone. The terror of having to go through the gates of confusion again scared him but he wouldn't allow himself to be consumed by worry. He looked forward at the castle in front of him now. A new light guided and carried him to his path. He knew he would be okay.  
  
When he arrived at the castle, he was greeted by familiar, smiling faces. Even Epona seemed gay. He hugged them all and they all seemed to understand the truth behind such an action. He was not alone. They would all, minus Malon and Mido, suffer the same fate, should something bad befall them. They would all, every last person in the realm of Hyrule, share the burden.  
  
From that day forward, Link did not scare himself with thoughts of the future. He lived for the present and fought to protect what was right. He was a hero among heroes but never let such titles go to his head. He did not see himself as a hero, but another face in the world that was facing dangers to protect his friends. He no longer had to be scared. He wasn't alone and he wouldn't be abandoned.  
  
Kind of a weird story. If it doesn't make sense... O_O Sorry. Lol, thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Now I must go write...more....hehehehe...R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
